<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Pea by yooodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000936">Sweet Pea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles'>yooodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Doyoung the virgin and his friendly neighbour Johnny, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slight Age Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It really is fortunate anytime Doyoung has a question or doesn't know what to do, he can turn to Johnny to help him with anything and everything he might need guidance on. Johnny never could say no to Doyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Pea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello world, please accept this self-indulgent mess</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: there is an implied age gap, doyoung is 18, johnny in his mid 20’s, this could be seen as coercion as johnny is taking advantage of doyoung’s innocence. please read at your own discretion!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every other time he doesn’t know what to do, Doyoung finds himself knocking on Johnny’s door. Ever since he moved in next door, Doyoung finds himself going to the older man every time he has any sort of question, from homework questions, to how to fix something, to relationship advice. </p><p>Johnny had told him right from the start he could go to him for anything, and Doyoung has taken full advantage of it. His parents welcomed him too, they were always so busy with work and were grateful for Doyoung to have a mentor only a few years older than him.</p><p>Doyoung couldn’t help but look up to Johnny and hang on to every word he says. He was always so smart and put together, in his fancy adult job that allowed him to live in his big fancy house all alone. Sometimes he wonders if Johnny sees him as a bother—as that eighteen-year-old kid next door who can't stop coming over at every given opportunity. However, each time Johnny opens his door he doesn’t fail to greet him with a wide smile and ushers him to the house with zero hesitation.</p><p>“Hey bun,” he greets easily, dropping himself onto the couch and gesturing for Doyoung to do the same, “What brings you here today?”</p><p>The nickname makes him blush slightly—Johnny had coined it early on, after Doyoung had made an offhand comment about how people often compared him to a certain long-eared fluffy animal and Johnny had immediately latched on, wholeheartedly agreeing with the comparison. He tried to fight against the nickname in the beginning but Johnny was resolute in using it, saying it was cute and suited him perfectly. Doyoung stopped fighting him after that, knowing there was no use, and besides, it would be a lie if it didn’t make him feel special to have a nickname only Johnny called him. He always loved it when Johnny made him feel special.</p><p>“I think Jaehyun is going to ask me to be his boyfriend,” he tells Johnny, who raises a curious eyebrow in reply, “I'm going to say yes.”</p><p>He says the last part quietly, almost shy to admit it. He’s been keeping Johnny updated about the latest developments on his interactions with Jaehyun, a boy from his church who had taken a liking to him over the last few weeks. He’s never had anyone have a crush on him before, or at least, it’s the first time he’s found out about it. The only reason he knows is because Jaehyun had straight up confessed to him after church one Sunday, leaving Doyoung speechless, bright as a tomato, and running to Johnny’s door as soon as he got home.</p><p>“That’s great,” Johnny says with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on his knee, “I told you there was nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Johnny has been his greatest supporter through all this, talking him through his initial panic and helping him realize his own feelings. He was afraid at first, Doyoung had never had feelings for anyone before, let alone a boy, but Johnny reassured him it was perfectly normal and about time he started dating at his age.</p><p>That brings him to his current problem. He’s never had a boyfriend before so he has no idea what to do. This is where Johnny comes in. Although Doyoung has never seen Johnny date anyone the entire time he’s been his neighbour, he’s sure he has to have lots of experience in dating. He was far too cool and handsome not to. </p><p>Doyoung places his own smaller hand on top of Johnny’s, playing his fingers as he figures out how to ask for help. He’s pretty much told Johnny every single detail of his life by now, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling silly and embarrassed when he asks him the simplest questions he ought to know by now. But Doyoung has always been a sheltered kid, he can’t help it that he was shyer than the other kids growing up. He didn’t have many friends to teach him about things like dating and his parents were always busy with work. </p><p>“What is it?” Johnny asks, noticing Doyoung’s hesitation, “I thought this was what you wanted?”</p><p>“It is,” Doyoung nods, before raising his head to look at Johnny.</p><p>His kind eyes and handsome features look back at him patiently, and Doyoung finds himself feeling better. He feels silly for entertaining thoughts about Johnny ever judging him.</p><p>“Johnny,” he begins carefully, “I don’t know how any of this works.”</p><p>“How any of what works?” Johnny asks carefully for clarification.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m supposed to <em>do. </em>With Jaehyun,” Doyoung tries to explain, gesturing ambiguously with his free hand as if it would help his explanation.</p><p>He can tell Johnny wants him to be more specific, but it’s hard to be specific when he needs help with <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Johnny gives him a funny look, his brows are furrowed and his lips are pursed in what almost looks like a frown.</p><p>“Are you asking me about sex?” Johnny asks, far too loudly and easily, that it takes a moment for Doyoung to register his words.</p><p>The moment he does, he’s coughing loudly, pulling himself away from Johnny and shaking his head frantically. </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” he rushes out, wrinkling his nose, “not <em>that.</em>”</p><p>He can’t even bring himself to say the word, it makes him feel weird all over. He can’t deny that he’s heard whispers in the hallway from other boys in school talking about <em>those sorts of things</em>, but he’s always tried to block them out. He still remembers the nasty scolding his mother had given him when he had unknowingly repeated some of their words out of curiosity.</p><p><em> Dirty boys don’t go to heaven, Doyoung</em>, his mother had warned him and he’s kept her words in mind ever since. To hear Johnny talk about it so casually was jarring, to say the least.</p><p>“Sorry bun,” Johnny quickly amends, “I misunderstood.”</p><p>Doyoung doesn’t see how he could have possibly misinterpreted his question to go in <em>that </em>direction, but he does his best to brush it off. After all, this was Johnny and there was no one Doyoung trusted more than Johnny.</p><p>Johnny spends the next half hour diligently listening and responding to Doyoung as he picks apart his brain on every little thing he can think of. This is going to be his first boyfriend and he needs to be as prepared as possible to make sure Jaehyun doesn’t regret asking him out. He needs to make sure he’s the best boyfriend in the entire world.</p><p>“But what if he—” </p><p>“Bun,” Johnny cuts him off before letting out a tired sounding sigh, “you don’t need to worry so much. You’ll be <em>fine. </em>”</p><p>Doyoung frowns and lets out a little huff, “You know I don’t like it when I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Johnny’s lips quirk up into a smile, “I know, but believe me when I say just the presence of your pretty little self will be enough to sweep Jaehyun off his feet. Just be yourself, like you are with me. I believe in you.”</p><p>Johnny’s assurance does wonders to warm up his insides and calm down some of the doubts that have been bothering him. If Johnny believed in him, that <em>had </em> to mean something. Doyoung doesn’t waste a second when Johnny opens his arms, instinctively crawling into them until he’s perched onto his lap and sighing when his arms wrap snugly around him. Johnny gave the <em>best </em>hugs, being so big and warm and strong, and Doyoung would be a fool not to take advantage of them when he offered.</p><p>“Thanks, Johnny,” he mumbles into his shoulder, “I feel a lot better now.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, bun,” he replies, running a soothing hand up and down Doyoung’s back.</p><p>What would Doyoung do without him?</p><p>He takes in a deep breath, inhaling Johnny’s comforting scent. He doesn’t know he always manages to smell <em>so good </em>but he enjoys it nonetheless. Johnny lets out a long hum that trails off at the end as if he wants to say something, however, no words come out.</p><p>Doyoung pulls back to look at Johnny who has a strange look on his face.</p><p>“What is it?” Doyoung asks curiously, “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Johnny shakes his head, “I was just wondering…nevermind.”</p><p>Doyoung sticks his bottom lip out in a pout and lets out a small whine in hopes of changing his mind. Johnny always had a hard time resisting his pouts. He couldn’t just bring something up like that and not finish, now he’s going to spend the rest of his day wondering what Johnny was trying to say. Johnny breathes out an amused laugh, lifting a hand up to brush the bangs that have fallen onto Doyoung’s forehead out of his eyes.</p><p>“Tell me,” he insists, widening his eyes and jutting his lip out more.</p><p>Johnny clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth, but he gives in. Like he always does when he’s around Doyoung.</p><p>“I was just wondering...since it was <em>accidentally</em> brought up earlier,” he pauses, calculating his next words, “if you did have any questions about...being intimate with Jaehyun.”</p><p>Doyoung tilts his head to the side in confusion. He wasn’t following what Johnny was trying to say. Johnny shakes his head as if he’s not surprised.</p><p>“I’m talking about <em> sex, </em>bun.”</p><p>Doyoung instantly freezes up, not expecting the topic to come up again <em>twice </em>in a day. He regards Johnny with a grimace, leaning back as if trying to pull himself out of his embrace.</p><p>“Why would I have any questions about that?” Doyoung asks defensively.</p><p>Johnny holds him in place, using a hand to resume the soothing motion on his back in an effort to calm him down. Doyoung would be lying if he said it didn’t work, and he lets himself melt into the touch, even if he still feels a little wary at Johnny.</p><p>“I don’t know what you been told, but sex isn’t anything bad or to be ashamed about,” Johnny explains calmly, “it’s a perfectly normal thing to do between two people who like each other. I would think now that you have a boyfriend it would be important for you to know about.”</p><p>Doyoung shifts in his lap. He’s still frowning, but he can’t deny that he’s listening hard to what Johnny has to say. The part about how this was something he should know about as a <em> boyfriend </em>captures his interest. Doyoung looks up at Johnny and gives him a little nod, as if to urge him to keep talking.</p><p>Johnny obliges easily, “I wouldn’t want you not to know what to do when it comes up between you and Jaehyun. Which I have a feeling will likely be soon, considering how irresistible you are. I just want to make sure you know the best way to please Jaehyun.”</p><p>Doyoung nods again, but honestly, he’s having a hard time following. Nevertheless, he knows he wants to please Jaehyun and is willing to do anything to accomplish that.</p><p>“Tell me, bun, what do you know about sex?”</p><p>Doyoung purses his lips and shrugs. Truth be told, not much. After his mother’s scolding, he never bothered to look into it. All he knew was that it was bad and to avoid it at all costs.</p><p>“Wow,” Johnny says, eyebrows raising in surprise, “you really don’t know anything.”</p><p>Doyoung reddens, suddenly embarrassed by his own lack of knowledge. He swats Johnny lightly in the chest with a whine, “Then teach me.”</p><p>Johnny sits up straighter at his words, eyes lighting up in a way that Doyoung has never seen before. He looks a bit hesitant, but there’s an excitement building up behind his gaze that sends a shiver down Doyoung’s spine.</p><p>“<em>Sex</em>,” Johnny says, making sure to emphasize the word, “is essentially when two people touch each other in order to make each other feel <em> really </em>good.”</p><p>“How?” Doyoung asks and he starts to wonder why his mother had been so against it.</p><p>He touched people all the time and felt good. Just take Johnny’s hugs for example. If <em>sex </em>was anything like that, it didn’t sound like a bad thing at all. </p><p>Johnny pauses, continuing to stare at him. He bites down on his lip before speaking, “Do you want me to show you?”</p><p>Doyoung takes a moment to think it over. He’s still not too sure exactly what Johnny would be showing him, but he figures the best way to learn would be to do it himself. The last thing he wants to do is embarrass himself in front of Jaehyun by not knowing what to do and what better person to help him practice than Johnny?</p><p>“Okay,” he answers and Johnny almost looks surprised, but any shock is quickly masked by an easy grin that quickly spreads over his lips.</p><p>“Okay,” Johnny echos him and removes his arms from around Doyoung's waist to rest his hands on his thighs, “First things first, have you ever touched yourself <em> down there </em>?”</p><p>Johnny’s palms are big and warm where they rest on the thighs. He quickly understands what Johnny means, from the way his hands slowly inch higher on his thighs and how his gaze seems to be zeroed in on his crotch area. He feels his cheeks heat up as he shakes his head.</p><p>“Mom told me to never touch or the devil will cut my hands off,” he winces as he explains to Johnny, who catches him off guard with a loud bark of laughter.</p><p>He cools himself down quickly, but the look of amusement doesn’t leave his features. It leaves Doyoung feeling more confused than ever.  </p><p>“Bun, let me let you in on a little secret, <em> that’s simply not true</em>. I do it all the time and my hands are still here, aren’t they?”</p><p>He gives Doyoung’s thighs a little squeeze to emphasize his point. “I promise you nothing bad will happen and as I said, it’ll make you feel <em> really </em>good.”</p><p>His fingers inch higher, just barely grazing the seam on his pants. Doyoung feels his body course with heat and nervousness.</p><p>“Can I?” Johnny asks gently and Doyoung doesn’t know how to reply with anything but a little nod.</p><p>Johnny decides to move one of his hands to completely cover his crotch area, this time pressing down a little harder. Doyoung barely has time to register the pressure before he’s grabbing at Johnny’s hand to remove it, a panicked “<em>No</em>” falling from his lips.</p><p>Doyoung wants to learn, <em> he really does</em>, but not only does he feel too embarrassed to let Johnny touch him there, he can’t quite push aside the feeling that he’s doing something wrong out of his head. Johnny is quick to remove his hands at the first dissent and Doyoung breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees that he doesn’t look mad.</p><p>“Sorry bun,” he apologizes, “maybe I’m going a little too fast.”</p><p>Doyoung shakes his head quickly, “No, I’m sorry. I really want to learn. Is there anything else we can do?”</p><p>Johnny raises his eyebrows at Doyoung’s insistence to continue. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Doyoung nods resolutely. Johnny takes a moment to think. “Ah,” he says finally, “would it be easier if you touched me instead?”</p><p>Doyoung contemplates the suggestion over in his head. <em> Yeah</em>, he thinks, that did sound easier, more doable. He could definitely do that, he loves touching Johnny. He thinks he wouldn’t feel so weird if he were the one touching Johnny. Johnny said it felt good, didn’t he? He wanted to make Johnny feel good.</p><p>“That sounds better,” Doyoung replies and again, that strange light in Johnny’s eyes returns.</p><p>Johnny sucks in a deep breath, “Alright,” he nods, tongue darting out to wet his lips, “I’m gonna need you to get off me first.”</p><p>He pats lightly on the side of Doyoung's hip and he reluctantly climbs off of his spot on Johnny’s lap, missing the warmth as soon as it’s gone. </p><p>“This will be easier if I take my clothes off,” he explains, tugging his shirt over his head.</p><p>Doyoung’s not sure what he’d expected but the sight of Johnny suddenly shirtless in front of him causes him to choke on his breath. He’s never seen Johnny like this before, in fact, he’s never really seen <em>anyone </em>other than himself shirtless and up close like this before. He can’t help but stare, eyes raking over the hard lines and curves of the well-defined muscles of his chest and torso. He doesn’t register until the last second that he’s reached out a hand towards Johnny, stopping himself right before his hand can meet his skin. </p><p>Johnny notices the way he freezes and chuckles softly. “Go ahead,” he insists.</p><p>Doyoung’s eyes briefly flicker up at his face, before returning to his chest. His hand presses the rest of the way down and he gently drags his fingers over the soft skin, a sigh escaping his lips at the feeling of the firm muscles under fingertips.</p><p>Johnny starts to undo his jeans next, and Doyoung only pulls away to allow Johnny to slip them off his hips. Doyoung exhales loudly when he notices Johnny’s thighs are just as firm and defined as the rest of him. His thumbs hook into the waistband of boxers and he’s about to pull those down at well when he pauses, glancing over to Doyoung to confirmation.</p><p>Doyoung nods and holds his breath as Johnny proceeds to remove the last piece of clothing preventing him from being entirely naked. He throws his boxers onto the floor alongside the rest of his clothes and sits back on the couch, eyes trained on Doyoung to assess his reaction.</p><p>The gasp that escapes Doyoung’s lips is sharp and as much as he feels an instinctive urge to look away, he can tear his eyes away. He tries to avoid looking directly at <em>it </em>but ultimately fails when Johnny wraps a hand around himself, holding it at the base as if to show it off. Doyoung gulps loudly.</p><p>It’s sort of stiff in his hold, similar to the way Doyoung’s is sometimes in the morning when he wakes up, only Johnny’s looks to be both thicker and longer. He doesn’t know why the thought of that makes his whole body tingle.</p><p>“Come here,” Johnny beckons him and Doyoung scootches a little closer, “you wanted to touch didn’t you?”</p><p>Doyoung nods dazedly, his fingers hovering in the air, “What do I have to do?”</p><p>“Wrap your hand around my cock,” Johnny instructs, “like I’m doing here.”</p><p>Doyoung cautiously reaches out and closes his fingers around its length. Johnny lets out a quiet grunt at contact and moves his own hand from the base of his cock to enclose Doyoung’s, holding it in place.</p><p>Carefully, he guides Doyoung’s hand to move up and down, squeezing his hand to apply more pressure as he strokes up and down the length. Johnny’s head falls back and his mouth opens to release a startling groan, catching Doyoung off guard. He would have pulled away in surprise if it weren’t for Johnny’s firm hand on his, holding him still.</p><p>Doyoung marvels at the way Johnny thickens up in his grasp, his cock filling in more with every stroke until it stands hard and heavy in his grasp, having grown significantly in size. A clear, shiny liquid starts to collect at the tip and Johnny guides Doyoung’s hand up over the head of his cock to collect some of it before bringing it back down to continue to stroke languidly, the movements now smoother with the aid of slick liquid.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, bun,” Johnny says lowly, his voice is rough in a way that makes his chest do a flip, “wanna try on your own now?”</p><p>Doyoung gives him a tiny nod and Johnny gently releases his hand from Doyoung’s. He takes a deep breath and continues the motions in a steady rhythm, collecting more of the clear liquid when it pools at the tip. His arm starts to get tired after a few minutes, but something about the way Johnny’s thick cock twitches in his grasp and the odd breathy noises he’s pulling from Johnny is so captivating he doesn’t want to stop. </p><p>“You having fun there?” Johnny asks in the same rough voice, looking down at him with a glazed look in his eyes.</p><p>He traces a finger down the side of Doyoung’s jaw, “Wanna learn something else?”</p><p>Doyoung hums an affirmation, bringing his hand to a stop. He wants to learn every single thing Johnny could teach him. Johnny smiles, continuing to pet his jaw. He moves his thumb to gently rest on the edge of Doyoung’s bottom lip.</p><p>“Did you know you can use your mouth too?” Johnny asks carefully, “Would you want to try that?”</p><p>Doyoung did <em>not </em>know that. He cautiously looks down at the cock in his hand and properly processes its sheer size for the first time. A rush of nervousness runs through him at the thought of putting it in his mouth. How in the world was it all going to fit? He can’t deny he feels a little intimidated but something in Johnny’s gaze tells him he really wants him to say yes. </p><p>“I can try,” he answers quietly, sitting back and pulling off of Johnny.</p><p>“Fuck, really?” Johnny says, eyes widening, hand moving to cup Doyoung’s cheek in a fond gesture, “Bun, you have no idea how incredible you are right now.”</p><p>Johnny scoots to the edge of the couch and Doyoung allows the older man to maneuver him to kneel on the floor between his spread legs. Doyoung rests his hands on his own thighs and looks up at Johnny expectantly, waiting for the next instruction.</p><p>“Good boy,” Johnny praises in a low voice, scooting forward and taking a hold of his cock to position it inches away from Doyoung’s face.</p><p>As nervous as he is, there’s an underlying excitement as well, much of it having to do with the look of anticipation on Johnny’s own face. Little shivers wrack his whole body and a warm, molten feeling starts to pool in the base of his stomach.</p><p>“All you gotta do is suck it like you would a popsicle,” Johnny explains, “you like those don’t you?”</p><p>Doyoung nods slightly, eyes unblinking as he looks straight up at Johnny’s dark and hazy eyes. Doyoung stays stock still as Johnny presses the tip of his cock against the opening of his mouth, gently coating his lips with some of the clear liquid oozing from the tip.</p><p>“Ready?” Johnny asks and instead of answering, Doyoung parts his lips, “Take your time and watch your teeth.”</p><p>So he carefully sticks out his tongue and has a taste, swiping lightly over the head. Johnny grunts and tenses underneath him, but encourages him to continue when Doyoung looks up at him. So he repeats the action, this time swirling his tongue for longer and across more of the length of the cock. He’s surprised by how much he’s enjoying it so far, carefully suckling on Johnny’s cock. </p><p>He doesn’t taste like much, apart from the salty taste of skin and the subtle sweetness from the clear liquid coming from the tip of his cock, but Doyoung finds himself chasing after it and the feeling of Johnny against his tongue. That feeling, paired with the dizzying scent of musk and something overwhelmingly<em> Johnny </em>lights his body on fire. He suddenly feels too warm in his clothes, itching to pull them off—and he might have, were it not for his unwavering focus on the task in front of him.</p><p>Doyoung’s eager to impress Johnny, to show him how well he’s following his instructions. He sets a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down slowly, taking more of Johnny in each time. He’s starting to realize those breathy noises and low groans he’d initially been wary of were a good sign. From then, he catches on quickly and keeps his ears sharp, listening to Johnny for cues when he does something he likes.</p><p>Doyoung carefully runs his tongue along the bottom side of his cock and a thrill of accomplishment runs down his spine when Johnny lets out a particularly loud noise at the action. He repeats it a couple of times until he feels a hand grab onto the back of his head, holding tightly onto a fistful of his hair. </p><p>Doyoung whines at the feeling and tries to pull off Johnny’s cock to look at him in confusion. He doesn’t get very far, however, because the hand on his head yanks him back down and forces his cock even deeper into his mouth, to the point where it’s nearly brushing against the back of this throat. Doyoung splutters at the feeling, saliva dripping from his mouth as he chokes and coughs around the cock.</p><p>He tries to calm himself down, but it’s difficult when tears are starting to flood his vision and he struggles to catch his breath. He’s on the edge of passing out when Johnny finally pulls him off. Doyoung gasps loudly, hand reaching up to rub his throat as he struggles to catch his breath. In an instant Johnny’s own hands move from his hair to cup his cheeks, wiping at his tears and excess spit around his mouth.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry bun, I got a bit carried away,” Johnny says in a worried tone, “are you alright?”</p><p>Doyoung nods weakly before letting his head fall on one of Johnny’s thighs to rest while he continues to suck in deep breaths of air. Johnny carefully strokes his face, running his fingers up and down his cheek as he calms down.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Doyoung says, voice coming out weak and hoarse, “Just give me a second and we can keep going.”</p><p>Johnny stills, “Are you sure? You know we can’t stop or do something else if you want to, I won’t mind.”</p><p>Doyoung hums, inching his head forward until his nose is practically buried at the base of Johnny’s still-hard cock. </p><p>“I liked it. I want to try again,” he says determinedly, his senses going alight at the scent of Johnny’s musk.</p><p>If there’s one thing Doyoung knows for sure, is that he isn’t a quitter. Now that he knows what to expect, he can better prepare himself. He wants to do good by Johnny, <em> he needs to. </em></p><p>Gently, he trails his lips up the length of Johnny’s cock, pressing light kisses along the way until he reaches to top. He pauses, pressing another kiss at the wet tip before taking a deep breath to steel himself for what comes next. Slowly, he engulfs the head into his hot, waiting mouth, purposely taking him down as deep as possible. This time, he knows what to expect when Johnny’s cock hits the back of his throat—it’s still not the most pleasant feeling and his eyes are starting to involuntarily water, but it’s a lot better now that he’s calm and relaxed.</p><p>“Holy shit, Doyoung,” Johnny curses out loud, and Doyoung can hear the back of his head hit the couch.</p><p>He’s mildly disappointed when he fails to fit the whole length in his mouth but feels a little better at the way Johnny doesn’t seem the least bit bothered. He bobs up and down a few times, taking him down just as deep each time, but something doesn’t feel right. <em> It’s not enough</em>. Doyoung grabs at Johnny’s hand still resting gently on his face and moves it to his head instead, forcing his hand closed around a fistful of his hair much like earlier. </p><p>He whines around a mouthful of cock and guides Johnny’s hand to push his own head further, hoping this would be enough for Johnny to get the message. Fortunately, he catches on quickly, his hand tightening in his air as he once again takes control. Johnny wastes no time in pulling Doyoung’s head up until only the tip of his cock rests between his lips before harshly forcing him down again, deeper than he could have gotten himself. He sets a cruel pace and all Doyoung can do is let his mouth and head go slack for Johnny to use as he pleases.</p><p>It’s rough and uncomfortable, and the constant stretch of his mouth is causing his jaw to ache—but at the same time, the weight of Johnny’s cock on his mouth and the constant stream of encouraging mutters is absolutely dizzying. He’s about halfway to losing his mind, when the sound Johnny’s low voice brings him partially back to reality.</p><p>“I’m close,” Johnny grits out—Doyoung doesn’t know what this means so he just whimpers in reply, not that there was much else he could do anyway. </p><p>He doesn’t know what to expect, so it takes him by surprise when Johnny yanks him back even harder than before, fully pulling him off his cock this time. He doesn’t even have to time open his eyes and register what is happening when he hears Johnny let out an almost pained sound and his face is suddenly being covered with spurts of something hot and wet. A few land in his still-gaping mouth and he winces as the taste coats his tongue. What’s worse is when he feels a thumb swipe across his cheek to collect for the substance before it gets shoved into his mouth. Again, Doyoung scrunches his face at the taste and opens his eyes to glare at Johnny, which only seems to elicit a chuckle from Johnny above him.</p><p>“Not a fan?” Johnny teases, sounding a bit breathless at the same time, “Don’t worry, it’ll grow on you.”</p><p>A moment later, his face is being wiped with the soft fabric of Johnny’s t-shirt, cleaning it of what looks to be a white, milky looking substance. Johnny helps him up and settles him beside him on the couch, Doyoung groaning at the pressure finally being alleviated from his knees. </p><p>Instead, it’s a new pressure distracting him now, one coming from right between his legs and making his pants feel tighter and more suffocating than normal. He crosses his legs and squirms in place in an attempt to alleviate it, but it does little to help. Johnny takes notice of Doyoung’s discomfort quickly, causing him to frown when all he does is laugh.</p><p>“<em>Oh bun</em>,” he starts, “Did sucking me off get you all riled up? Do you want me to help you with that?”</p><p>Doyoung whines, biting down on his lip as he nods. He’s got no idea what Johnny has in store but the pressure is starting to drive him mad and if Johnny’s offering help, it was his best bet to take it. With his permission, Johnny springs into action, instructing Doyoung to lie back while his fingers start to deftly unbutton his pants. This time, as nervous as he still is, he doesn’t push Johnny away and lies back obediently while Johnny unzips his pants and gingerly pulls them down his legs. </p><p>His underwear goes next and Doyoung can’t hold back his whine of embarrassment at how exposed he is. He clamps his legs shut and throws an arm over his rapidly reddening face in a vain attempt of hiding himself away, knowing full well Johnny could still see everything.</p><p>“<em>Bun</em>, my beautiful bunny,” Johnny says softly, hands now on his bare thighs in an attempt to gently coax his legs apart, “Don’t be shy, you’re so gorgeous.”</p><p>If possible, he feels himself reddening further at Johnny’s words but he does allow his legs to fall apart. Johnny sucks in a deep breath at the sight and trails his large hands up the length of Doyoung’s thighs, leaving goosebumps behind. Doyoung shivers when Johnny starts to rub circles into his hip bones, an action likely meant to be soothing but it only leaves Doyoung feeling more on edge. </p><p>There’s a battle going on inside his head, where one side of him is absolutely terrified at the thought of Johnny going any further, all while another side of him is practically screaming at Johnny to <em>do more. </em>He decides not to get involved—to let Johnny decide—even if he’s already certain which path he’s going to choose. </p><p>He keeps his arm over his eyes because he can’t bear to look—can’t bear to see the sight of his legs spread wide open and Johnny hovering in-between him. He can’t begin to imagine what kind of expression Johnny might be looking at him with right now, and he doesn’t want to find out. However, not being able to see comes with a downside as well—not only does he have no idea what to expect, but his other senses are heightened as well. Every touch from Johnny feels hotter, more lingering.</p><p>Doyoung nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the ghost of warm breath <em>down there</em>, on his <em> cock. </em>He lets out a pathetic sounding mewl, hips lifting slightly off the couch when he realizes what about to happen. He waits ten seconds...thirty seconds...a minute...with bated breath until Johnny finally makes a move. </p><p>And then it’s just <em>heat</em>. Soft, <em> wet</em>, heat, and he cries out at the overwhelming, unfamiliar sensation of Johnny enveloping his mouth around his cock. He never imagined a mouth could ever feel like this, feel so <em>hot </em>and he briefly wonders if this was how Johnny felt earlier. The thought makes his head spin. </p><p>Johnny handles him with practiced ease, swallowing down his whole length over and over again, his hands holding his hips down to prevent him from squirming away. All Doyoung can do is cry out and whimper Johnny’s name as this new feeling takes over his body—he’s never felt this way before in his life and he never wants it to end. Somehow, Johnny is making that aching pressure worse and better all at the same time.</p><p>All too quickly the heat leaves him, Johnny pulling off his cock with a slick pop, causing Doyoung to make a frustrated noise of disappointment. He uncovers his eyes, if only to see why he stopped and fix Johnny with a glare of displeasure, but ends up nearly yelping at the sight of Johnny hovering over him, eyes glinting in a way that makes Doyoung’s stomach churn and cock pulse. </p><p>He whines, and Johnny’s lips pull into a fond smile, “You sound so beautiful, bun,” he says, “If only you knew the things I want to do to you...”</p><p>Doyoung swallows hard at Johnny’s words. He doesn’t have a clue what Johnny means, but something inside him is itching to find out. He already made it this far, he might as well see it through all the way.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he breaths out, staring just as intensely back at Johnny, “Do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>The words feel heavy on his tongue—a warm, sticky feeling blooms inside him and suddenly all he can see is Johnny. Exhilaration runs down his spine at the thought of fully handing himself over to Johnny. </p><p>For the hundredth time today, Johnny looks at him with an amazed expression on his face, shaking his head as if he can’t believe his luck. </p><p>“Can I kiss you, bun?” he asks softly, eyes trailing down to his mouth.</p><p>The request surprises him, it’s not something he expected or would have thought of himself, but the moment Johnny mentions it, the thought of <em>kissing </em>Johnny is the only thing on Doyoung’s mind.</p><p>“Yes,” Doyoung rushes out, voice breathy and desperate, but he doesn’t care because right now he <em>needs </em>Johnny’s lips on his.</p><p>As far as how he’d always imagine his first kiss going, this is probably the last scenario he’d ever come up with—naked, writhing on a couch with <em> Johnny </em>of all people. But as Johnny presses their lips together harshly and his tongue darting out to lick into his mouth messily, Doyoung thinks he wouldn’t trade this first kiss experience for anything else. He moans loudly into Johnny’s mouth, graciously letting the older take the lead to guide the kiss and explore his mouth as he pleases. Who knew kissing could feel <em>so good</em>?</p><p>He loses himself in the kiss and in Johnny’s mouth, until he feels something hard and heavy press against his thigh. Doyoung instinctively grinds up, suddenly reminded of the maddening pressure between his legs.</p><p>“<em>Johnny</em>,” he whines into his mouth, unsure of how to verbalize his need and get him to help.</p><p>Johnny, however, doesn’t seem to need a lot to know exactly what Doyoung wants.</p><p>“Sorry bun,” he apologizes, “Let me finish taking care of that for you.”</p><p>Just as quickly as Johnny removes his lips from Doyoung’s, he puts them back on him again, this time pressed gently against the curve of his jaw. He begins his slow descent down Doyoung’s neck, alternating between kisses and gentle nips against his skin. Doyoung hums at the feeling, torn between enjoying it and begging Johnny to move on.</p><p>He stops once he reaches the base of his neck and Doyoung gasps when he feels Johnny’s hands on each side of his waist. </p><p>“I’m gonna take this off,” Johnny says, hiking up the thin t-shirt Doyoung has on and pulling it over his head.</p><p>The heat rising in his cheeks returns as Johnny stares, <em> really stares </em>at his naked torso. He’s tempted to cover himself, suddenly feeling shy over his thin body compared to Johnny’s larger one, but the reverie in the older man’s eyes freezes him in place.</p><p>“I want to eat you up,” Johnny growls, his big hands running up and down the soft skin of his stomach and chest.</p><p>Doyoung lets out a choked moan when his thumbs inadvertently pass over his nipples, taken aback by the shock of electricity that shoots through him at the touch. Johnny chuckles lowly and repeats the action, drawing more moans from his lips as he meticulously circles his fingers around his sensitive nubs. </p><p>“<em>Noo,</em>” Doyoung slurs out, as good as it feels, this isn’t <em>enough</em>.</p><p>Johnny, now busy pressing little kisses all over his chest, ignores him—continuing to focus his attention on his nipples and torso. Frustration bubbles underneath the surface of his skin, to the point where he’s covering Johnny’s hands with his own in an attempt to shove them off his chest. It’s not very effective and Johnny doesn’t move in the slightest but he gets the message and backs off on his own, but not before stealing a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Stay right here, bun,” Johnny says, standing up—Doyoung takes a moment to admire him in all his tall naked glory, “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Frowning, Doyoung sits up and watches as Johnny heads in the direction of his bedroom, feeling a little disappointed and vulnerable to be left all alone and naked in the living room, even if it’s only for a moment. His disappointment only dissipates when Johnny returns a minute later—instead replaced with a sense of curiosity at the sight of Johnny holding a bottle of something in one hand. He joins him on the couch, throwing the mysterious bottle aside for now.</p><p>“Lie back bun,” Johnny instructs and Doyoung eagerly obeys, even dropping his legs open in preparation, much to Johnny’s amusement.</p><p>He closes his eyes and holds his breath in anticipation as Johnny leans down, his straining cock throbbing at the prospect of finally getting some much-needed attention. He whines when he feels lips pressed against the underside of his cock and he can’t help but wriggle his hips in an attempt to get more, to encourage Johnny to wrap his lips around him again. He knows Johnny knows what he wants so it’s extra frustrating when all Johnny does is trace his lips down the length of his cock with little kisses—<em>again with those stupid kisses—</em>it was fun at first but it’s not at all what he wants.</p><p>He squirms when Johnny’s kisses reach his balls, where he takes his time to trail his hot breath over each one. He yanks his Doyoung’s hips up higher, exposing more of his underside. His hands move to Doyoung’s ass where he gives a strong squeeze, massaging his cheeks and pulling them apart in a way that makes Doyoung unexpectedly moan. </p><p>He’s put off by the direction Johnny’s going in and struggles to figure out what his objective is, or at least, he struggles until he feels the hot, wet pressure of Johnny’s tongue on his skin, one that seems to keep travelling lower and <em>lower. </em></p><p>Doyoung’s eyes fly open in realization, but it’s too late and all he can do is let out a stuttered cry as Johnny’s cursed tongue sweeps over his most private area. <em> It’s wrong</em>, his mind yells at him, <em> so wrong and dirty </em>for Johnny to even think of putting his mouth somewhere like that but it also feels <em>so right </em>that Doyoung doesn’t think he could push Johnny away if he wanted to. If anything, he pushes back against Johnny’s tongue, any sort of sense thrown out the window at his body’s desperation for more. </p><p>“Johnny <em>ahhh</em>,” he cries, grinding back onto Johnny’s tongue.</p><p>It <em>should </em>be weird, it shouldn’t feel this good, but it does in an addicting sort of way that brings a different kind of pleasure than Johnny’s lips around his cock. Johnny’s tongue traces carefully around his rim, teasing his entrance in an agonizingly slow way until it eventually breaches the muscle, plunging inside him in a way he never thought possible. Doyoung’s hands fly to bury themselves in Johnny’s soft hair—not to guide him, but more as something for himself to hold onto. </p><p>“<em>Mmmmh</em>,” Johnny hums happily, pulling away to speak, “You taste so good, bun. Just like I thought you would.”</p><p>Doyoung whines, a fresh wave of heat coursing through his body at the compliment, or at least, what he thinks is a compliment. He stares at the way Johnny’s grins, his lips wet with spit and looking extra red from all the kissing and sucking. For a moment, he starts to wish those lips were back on his own—Doyoung doesn’t have to wish for long though, because a second later <em>they are </em>as if Johnny has somehow managed to read his mind yet again for the hundredth time today.</p><p>Doyoung moans against Johnny’s mouth and willingly parts his lips to let Johnny’s tongue in, savouring in the way it slides against his. It should feel gross, kissing him considering where his mouth’s just been, but if anything, the thought makes him kiss Johnny back harder and taste him more thoroughly.</p><p>He faintly hears the click on a cap opening in the background and remembers the bottle Johnny had brought out earlier. He’s a little curious to see what exactly Johnny was going to do with it, but ultimately decides that little bit of curiosity isn’t worth leaving Johnny’s lips for. </p><p>Either way, any questions in his head are completely silenced a moment later at the sensation of a cool slick finger probing at his entrance. He shudders at the feeling, it’s different from Johnny’s tongue and a little more daunting. Doyoung whines in uncertainty, but Johnny only shushes him with his mouth and applies more pressure against his sensitive hole. He whines louder when Johnny starts to slip his finger inside, slowly and carefully. The feeling is odd and foreign, unpleasant even, but Johnny doesn’t let up until his whole finger is buried to the knuckle inside of Doyoung.</p><p>“God Doyoung,” Johnny groans against his lips, “You’re so tight.”</p><p>Doyoung whimpers as he slips the finger in and out of him, wriggling it around until the movement becomes a little smoother and easier. </p><p>“Johnny…” Doyoung says, pushing himself back so Johnny can see his pout.</p><p>“Bear with me, bun,” Johnny says gently, “Just give it a minute and you'll be feeling real good soon.”</p><p>Johnny soothes him further with more kisses, but it’s not enough to distract from the feeling of Johnny lining up a second finger at his entrance, before pushing both inside. Johnny’s fingers are thick and if one was already overwhelming, the addition of another was quite a stretch. He clenches down hard, gasping in discomfort, but at the same time, he trusts Johnny, trusts that if he holds on for just a little while longer it would all be worth it.</p><p>Johnny takes his time to relax him—loosening and opening him up gently until the sting of the stretch fades away. <em> This isn’t so bad</em>, he muses after a while, feeling a lot less tense than he did a couple of minutes ago. Now that the discomfort is gone, he can focus on the feeling of Johnny stroking his insides and the little tingles starting to spark through him whenever Johnny moves his fingers. It’s nothing like the pleasure from before but he decides he doesn’t mind it at all.</p><p>“Better?” Johnny asks, sensing the Doyoung’s change in demeanour.</p><p>He lets out a non-committal hum in response, which transforms into a whine when Johnny halts his kisses. Johnny sits up and Doyoung would complain if it weren’t for the heavy, focused look in his eyes as he continues the task of opening Doyoung up with a newfound precision in this new position. </p><p>Doyoung props himself up on his elbows for a better view—he can’t quite see what Johnny’s doing down there, but the sight of his own cock resting hard and red against his stomach catches his eye. He traces a hand down the length of his body, tempted to touch—to replicate the pleasure Johnny had given him earlier. He can feel Johnny’s eyes on him and his fingers stop short, afraid to go further, so instead, he dips them into the little pool of clear liquid, dripping from the head of his cock onto his stomach. </p><p>He plays with the slickness between his fingertips, feeling a bit mesmerized by how this slickness came from him. Not wanting to wipe his dirtied fingers on Johnny’s couch, he decides to stick them into his mouth to suck them clean. He makes the mistake of making eye contact with Johnny at the same time and nearly chokes on his fingers at the sight of Johnny staring at him with a dark, <em>almost wicked</em>, gaze. The corner of his lips crook up into a mischievous smirk all the while he changes the angle of his fingers inside of him, curling them upwards and feeling around until—</p><p>Doyoung’s body seizes up and he lets out a high-pitched sound in shock. Doyoung pulls his spit drenched fingers out of his mouth and just about yells at Johnny, “What did you just do to me?” </p><p>Instead of answering, Johnny continues to look at him with that stupid smirk and presses on the spot again, and again, <em> and again </em>until Doyoung’s eyes are welling up at the feeling of pleasure <em>assaulting </em>his body. In his distraction, Johnny adds a third finger, but this time Doyoung doesn't have time or energy to care about the stretch—not when Johnny keeps teasing over the spot and effectively turning any coherent thought in his brain to mush.</p><p>He feels as if he’s about to pass out, or explode. <em> Yes</em>, with the heat and pressure building up in the pit of his stomach, he definitely feels like he’s going to explode. He’s close, so close to the edge of—<em>he doesn’t even know what—</em>and all he needs is just a little more—</p><p>Johnny pulls his fingers out, so quickly it nearly knocks the wind out of Doyoung. </p><p>“<em>Whyyy</em>,” Doyoung cries, his hole clenching around nothing and body shuddering at the loss.</p><p>“Bun,” Johnny says, his tone deep and serious, “I want to fuck you.”</p><p>He’s confused by what Johnny means at first, but eventually, Doyoung manages to put the pieces together at the sight of Johnny stroking his own cock with one hand while the other reaches to trace around the rim of Doyoung’s entrance again. Suddenly, he knows exactly what Johnny wants.</p><p>While the rational side of his brain is panicking at the prospect of Johnny trying to fit that <em>thing </em>inside of him, he’d be lying if the image of Johnny’s cock standing hard and proud for him wasn’t making his head spin and mouth water. It that other side of his brain, the one acting on emotions alone that wins the end—deciding that Doyoung needs Johnny’s cock, and needs it badly.</p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” he whines, <em> begs </em>for it, and Johnny is more than happy to oblige.</p><p>Johnny grabs the bottle again, squeezing a generous amount of a clear substance onto his palm before using it to slick up the entire length of his cock. He spreads the remainder of the substance over Doyoung’s hole and Doyoung can’t help but notice Johnny’s movements are rushed and clumsier than usual, a wide-eyed and almost distracted expression on his face.</p><p><em> He’s excited for this</em>, Doyoung realizes, perhaps almost as much as Doyoung himself and thought settles over him like a comforting weight. His determination to be good for Johnny returns tenfold.</p><p>“I’m ready,” he says, giving Johnny his most determined look.</p><p>Johnny looks taken aback by Doyoung’s sudden remark, but his look of surprise transforms into a soft smile.</p><p>“Alright bun,” he says, getting into place between Doyoung’s legs.</p><p>He spreads his legs as wide as they can go while he lines himself up, pressing his cock lightly at his entrance. A moan slips out of Doyoung’s mouth—he can already feel how big Johnny is against him and a mixture of nervousness and anticipation swirl in his groin.</p><p>Johnny takes it slow, inching forward at a snail's pace for which Doyoung is both grateful and infinitely frustrated. He’s barely got the head of his cock inside and already Doyoung can feel every single inch of the stretch, it’s as if the three fingers he had up his ass earlier were rendered meaningless. </p><p>Doyoung focuses on taking deep breaths and keeping his body relaxed, distracting himself with the view of Johnny’s face hovering close above his own. That’s what helps the most, the look on Johnny’s eyes, one of pure adoration and fondness as he carefully pushes in further and further.</p><p>“My pretty bunny,” Johnny says, his fingers gently tracing over Doyoung’s features—ghosting over his eyelids, nose, lips, “so perfect for me.”</p><p>“<em>Johnny</em>,” he whispers, voice trailing off into a whine when he feels Johnny's hips press fully flush against him.</p><p>It’s overwhelming to think this is it, Johnny is fully buried inside of him, connected in a way he never even imagined was possible. His arms fly to wrap around the back of Johnny’s neck to pull their lips together, nearly knocking their teeth out in the process but he <em>needs </em>to feel Johnny’s lips on his, to <em>seal </em>their connection with a kiss.</p><p>Johnny starts to move—shifting his hips to pull out slightly before sliding all the way back in with a smooth motion and Doyoung thinks he might go crazy. The <em> stretch</em>, the <em>drag of his cock </em>against his inner walls is mind-numbingly amazing, he can’t help but push his hips back to meet Johnny’s thrusts in order to get more.</p><p>“You’re taking me so well,” Johnny groans into his mouth, “So <em> tight</em>, sucking me in.”</p><p>Doyoung whimpers, involuntary clenching around his cock at Johnny’s words. He never thought words could get to him like this but Johnny’s have managed to crawl under his skin and add to the growing madness building in his mind.</p><p>It’s easy to tell the moment Johnny snaps, giving up on his careful thrusts and letting his body take over control. He pulls back, an almost feral look in his eyes as he hikes Doyoung’s legs over his shoulders and throws all caution to the wind. Gentleness be damned, as he slams into Doyoung over and over again at a ruthless pace, using a bruising grip on his hips to bring him down harder to meet each thrust. </p><p>Doyoung’s body seizes when Johnny manages to find <em>that spot </em>and never loses it again. It already felt amazing enough with his fingers, but this is somehow a hundred times more intense—the feeling being filled to the brim combined with the constant prod of Johnny’s cock <em> right there. </em>His hands clench to find something to hold onto and ground him. He ends up holding onto Johnny’s shoulders when he leans in for another messy kiss, practically bending his body in half to do so.</p><p>Even Johnny’s mouth on his doesn’t muffle his sounds, doesn’t cover the progressively hoarse cries coming from his throat as he takes everything Johnny is giving him. Doyoung’s nails dig crescents into Johnny’s back, and he registers Johnny growling above him, but he’s too lost in the pleasure to do anything but dig his nails in harder.</p><p>“<em>Johnny, Johnny,</em> <em>Johnny,</em>” he chants over and over again like a prayer.</p><p>It’s starting to become unbearable, the heat and pleasure building up inside of him—he feels like he’s at the edge of his limits. Just when he thinks things can’t get overwhelming, a hand wraps around his cock. All it takes is one pass over the length of his cock and Doyoung simply bursts. It hits him like a punch to the guts, vision going white and body shaking in Johnny’s arms as pure, hot, pleasure floods his senses and renders him incoherent and brainless. He thinks he hears Johnny whispering something to him in the background, but he’s too gone and feels too good to even try to process it.</p><p>He comes to after what feels like hours—or maybe minutes, time had somehow managed to lose all meaning for a minute there—to the feeling of Johnny kissing little marks all over his neck. He whines to catch Johnny’s attention, who instantly perks his head up at the sound, features transforming into a bright grin. </p><p>“Mmmmh,” Johnny traces his lips over Doyoung’s collarbones, “How are you feeling, bun? Looks like you made quite the mess.”</p><p>Doyoung's gaze flickers down to his stomach, which is sure enough covered in a similar milky, white substance to the one from Johnny earlier. He blushes at the thought of being the one to create it this time. Doyoung might have attempted a response—not that Johnny seemed like he was even expecting one—if it weren’t for the way Johnny was slowly picking up the speed of his thrusts again after having paused them while waiting for Doyoung to come back down from his high.</p><p>Doyoung lets out a whine in protest, he might have been sensitive before, but now it feels like his body is hypersensitive to every movement from Johnny, bordering the point of painful.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Johnny soothes, but doesn’t let up his thrusts, “be a good bunny and hold on just a little bit longer for me.”</p><p>Doyoung whimpers weakly—he can feel the ends of his fingers and toes going numb, his body burning and overwhelmed—but he lies back and takes it. True to his word, it’s only a few moments later when he feels Johnny’s groans loudly, hips stilling, buried fully inside him. It's worth it in the end, an unexpected moan escapes Doyoung at the feeling of Johnny’s cock twitching in him, his insides being flooded with warmth. He barely notices himself grinding back lightly against him, a new rush of heat spreading downward.</p><p>“You’re truly amazing, bun,” Johnny says breathlessly.</p><p>Doyoung doesn’t know how to respond so he makes grabby hands at Johnny to pull him into a kiss, which Johnny happily allows, kissing him softly and languidly—a nice contrast to the sloppy mashing of lips from earlier. He thinks he must be dreaming—Doyoung’s never felt so content and sated in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Johnny,” he says later when they’re all cleaned up and he’s finally able to string coherent words together again, “For everything.”</p><p>Johnny lets out a soft laugh, pulling him tighter into his arms. They’re snuggled together on the couch under a thick fuzzy blanket, the TV playing softly in the background.</p><p>“Of course, bun,” Johnny says, “You know I’d do anything for you.”</p><p>He does know this, and that’s the part he’s most grateful for. Doyoung burrows his face into Johnny's chest, deciding then and there he would make sure Johnny is always going to be in his life. </p><p>“You were the perfect student,” Johnny says, interrupting his thoughts, “Jaehyun's going to be a really lucky guy.”</p><p><em> Oh right</em>, Doyoung tenses against Johnny, <em> Jaehyun</em>. Truth be told, he’d completely forgotten Jaehyun was the entire reason he was here in the first place. He was here to learn how to be a good boyfriend to <em> Jaehyun. </em> He looks up at Johnny with a furrowed brow, he tries to imagine doing what he’s done today with Jaehyun but he’s not sure he likes the thought. He’s not sure he likes the thought of doing it with anyone <em>except </em>Johnny.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready to do this with Jaehyun yet,” Doyoung says cautiously, assessing Johnny’s reaction, “Can we practice some more?”</p><p>He’d expected a positive response but the grin that spreads across Johnny’s face in reply borders between terrifying and ecstatic.</p><p>“Of course, bun, I have so much more to teach you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's the end ❣️</p><p>find me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yooodles">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/yooodles">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>